


Pink Polka Dots

by TWyatt66



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Harry Potter, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Harry is a Little Shit, Remus Lupin Needs Coffee, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWyatt66/pseuds/TWyatt66
Summary: All Remus could do was stare at the scene in the living room.Two pairs of eyes stared back."Too early for this shit."The wolf turned on his heel, heading to the kitchen, to look for some coffee.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 248





	Pink Polka Dots

**CRASH!**

Remus came flying up out of bed at the sound of something large falling. Grabbing his wand from the bedside table, he stumbled out of the room and down the stairs. Believing the sound came from the living room, he slowly creep along the wall. Once reaching the entrance, the wolf lifted his wand and carefully peered around the wall. And froze. 

All Remus could do was stare at the scene in the living room.

Two pairs of eyes stared back.

"Too early for this shit."

The wolf turned on his heel, heading to the kitchen, to look for some coffee. _'_

_It's too damn early for that much pink.'_

Back in the living room, Harry and Sirius looked back at the bookshelf that had fallen over. Little Harry peered over at his dogfather and clapped both hands over his mouth as a small little giggle escaped. Sirius was covered head to toes in bright, sparkly, eye-numbing, pink polka dots. From the roots of his hair, to his his face and every piece of visible skin, and all over his pajama bottoms. The animagus was not the only victim to the polka dots. Everything in the living had been covered by them. Nothing was left untouched. The couch, the chairs, the walls, even the curtains and fallen bookshelf. 

Hearing the giggle, Sirius wiped his head back around and stared at his godson in betrayal. "We were suppose to spring it on Moony, Pup. Not me." Harry couldn't contain his giggles and laughter anymore upon seeing a pout on the man's face. He fell over sideways, just laying there, laughing. 

Sirius couldn't bring himself to be truly upset, not with his godson laughing so much, watching him with a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a long time since I wrote any fanfic. Hope it turned out ok. Let me know what you all thought. Any advice and tips would be welcome!!!


End file.
